


Sleepless Nights

by prettysweet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Insomnia, M/M, Phan - Freeform, qpp, queer platonic partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: insomnia!dan cuddles with Phil to help him fall asleep





	

Dan kicked the covers off frustratingly, whining. He wanted to cry. But more than that, he wanted to sleep. He just wanted to close his eyes and _sleep._ It was three am and Dan had gotten no sleep. He was so tired and he’d run out of sleeping pills. Being so tired made him prone to getting grumpy more easily, or in his case frustrated. He wanted to scream and pull all his hair out and tear his leg off. Anything to relieve him from this crippling frustration. He huffed and rolled over, hoping a new position would make him fall asleep.

Minutes later, he found himself cold and angrily pulled the covers over him, curling up on himself. He grunted before tears poured down his cheeks. He felt relieved, but still so _tired_. He scrunched up his face, sobbing, wishing to fall asleep. Then he heard the familiar click of his door opening. He opened his wet eyes and saw Phil slowly walking into the room. 

“Sorry for waking you,” Dan apologised, looking away from Phil. Phil smiled and got on his knees next to Dan’s head.

“Can’t sleep?” Phil gently asked. Dan nodded and wiped away his tears, looking up at Phil. 

“I ran out of sleeping medication,” Dan told him, sniffling, knowing what that meant. Phil grinned and motioned for Dan to move over for Phil. Even though Dan hated his insomnia and not sleeping made him go insane he was glad Phil always came and slept with him every single time. They hadn’t really spoken about it, it was just habit. Dan wasn’t complaining, Phil was warm and soft and made him fall asleep every time. 

Phil slid into the bed, next to Dan. After Phil wriggled around and got comfortable, he turned around and was met with Dan’s tear stained face. Phil opened his arms up and Dan wriggled into them, taking in Phil’s scent and basking in his warmth.

“Thank you,” Dan whispered into Phil’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> more fics of mine @ flowerpowerhowell on tumblr


End file.
